Secrets of a Phoenix
by SoulEater879
Summary: The Blade Breakers are falling apart and a new Beyblade Tournament approaches. Many things are changing and yet some things stay the same. But what manages to take them all by surprise is the fact that there is a new opponent in town and they aren't here to play nice. And little do they know, that their team member, Kai Hiwatari, has secret of his own that has yet to be revealed.


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Beyblade: G-Revolution or any of its characters.**

**WARNING: This story may eventually contain a LEMON. Also, it is a REGULAR fan fiction because I CANNOT stand any of the Yaoi pairings for this show. Sorry, if you don't like then please don't read! For I only write for my own personal pleasure, not anyone else's unless is requested.**

**NOTE: I gained inspiration for this story obviously by watching on of my ALL TIME favorite anime's. Sure I love Yu-Gi-Oh and always will for it is my number one favorite Anime. But, Beyblade is second on my list, especially G-Revolution whose story line this fiction is following but not exactly to the T since things are going to be altered a bit to fit what I have planned for it. Also I apologize if this story doesn't get updated very often. This also goes for my other stories as well. I'm currently attending classes and working full-time (I work graveyard shifts and sleep during the day) so that's why everything has been neglected so hard core lately. But I promise to try and update as often as I can when I have the time to do so. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this fic. Love you all! 3**

**~ Yami-Chan**

_**Chapter 1**_

The sun was hot and bright as it rose slowly into high noon on this beautiful summer day. The sky a clear blue with a few striations of thin, white clouds scattered about but not enough to provide the much needed shade from the ultra violet rays. The scene provided the perfect setting to let it rip.

The main city park was in an uproar with a bunch of people. Children from every grade level, background, size, shape, and ethnicity you could imagine; gathered around in a large group at the bottom of a large grassy hill that stood at the back. Excitement buzzed about the grounds for today was one of a kind. Word had spread throughout the small town that a member of BBA's World Championship team: the Blade Breakers; would be instructing a beginning Beyblade class for those who were just starting out or those who are seeking to hone their talents and strengthen their skills so that one day they too could claim the title of World Champ.

Of course many of you know who the Blade Breakers are and how they came to be. You may also know that they have faced many foes not only in the Bey-Staduim, but also outside of it. For many years since they started, a few strange opponents had challenged them. But not for the title World Champion as most had done. Instead, they sought to destroy them and claim their bit beasts Draucel, Drigger, Dragoon and Dranzer; as their own. As usual though, the Blade Breakers stood their ground and fought back with everything they had and then some, emerging the victors.

For those of you who do not know who the BladeBreakers are or how they came to be, then it is highly recommended that you watch the first two seasons of the ORIGINAL Beyblade before you read any further into this story for it will not make any sense to you and being the author, there is only so much that I can explain to you without revealing too much. What I can tell you is that the Blade Breakers consists of four members. Max Tate, Ray Kon, Kai Hiwatari and Tyson Granger. Who of which was the very member to be instructing the class.

Of course, though he was part of a team, Tyson did thrive on being the center of attention so it was only natural that he would jump at the chance to be in the spot light till the next Beyblade Tournament where he would have to defend "his" title. Again, another reason for you to watch the first two seasons of the show.

Two members of the team that aren't as well known are Kenny, also known as Chief; and Hilary, who doesn't contribute much other than the cheer squad and occasional seamstress. Both currently sat on the bench not far from the group, watching the action and talked amongst themselves as Kai laid on his back on the grassy hillside. His arms folded and under his head, his violet eyes closed and a blade of grass in his mouth. This was pare the norm for Kai wasn't much of one to be very social with others, though he was captain of the Blade Breakers for years. "What do you think his deal is?" Hilary asked as she stared at the man, her dark brown eyes unblinking.

"Hmm? Oh you mean Kai. He does that. We've never really questioned him." Kenny assured her with a wave, his own gaze unmoving from the Bey-Battle that was under way. That is until…

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late." Ray had arrived, carrying a white bag of bean buns which he handed to Kenny.

"AH! You remembered!" He said as he very eagerly snatched and opened it then reached inside, pulling two out and handed one to the other.

"So how's it going?" Ray asked as he took a bite of the warm pastry, turning his attention to the crowd.

"Tyson's toying with the kid as usual." Hillary huffed, clearly annoyed.

Ray only chuckled. "Of course he is. Same old Tyson. Lures you into a false sense of security before he suddenly takes you by complete and utter surprise."

They were right. For Tyson was currently locked in an all out battle with a very determined eleven year old boy who had been attending the lessons on a regular basis ever since they began. His skills had grown quickly and exceeded the others so Tyson decided to put everything he had learned to the test and challenged young Timmy to a Bey-Battle, which he gladly accepted.

The two blades bashed and clashed together, metal grinding against metal. Each driving to knock the other bladers Bey out of the stadium first. Timmy began to think that he had the champ on the run, for all Tyson would do was defend any direct attacks and evade any offensive strikes. Either the man was refusing to fight back or wasn't really as good as they all say and had won the championships by sheer luck. But at the end of that thought, another had hit him. What if Tyson was going easy on him just because he was a student? This caused his expression to turn into a scowl, "You better not be going easy on me Tyson! Give me all that you got!" He called out, clenching his right hand into a fist and holding it up in the air.

A smirk curved Tyson's lips, "Whatever you say kid."

He waited patiently as he and Timmy's blades did another lap before the younger ordered his own to make a direct attack on his Dragoon Galaxy to finish the battle. But as soon as the other blade acknowledged the command, Tyson called out "NOW DRAGOON! TURBO GALAXY STORM ATTACK!" His bit beast responded by kicking up a gust of wind that threw Timmy's blade from the stadium, causing to fall to the ground hard and ending the match.

Broken down, the young boy crossed the small distance between him and his Bey, then scooped it up and cupped it in his hands. He stared sadly at the chipped paint and dented metal as his bottom lip started to quiver. "You fought admirably. But it looks like I'll never be as good as Tyson is."

"Now I wouldn't say that Timmy." The man said kindly from behind him.

Jumping slightly, the younger turned to see his idol standing beside him, a smile on his face. He stood slowly, careful not to let his Beyblade fall to the ground from his hands as he did so. "But, I lost. There's no way I can win." He sighed sadly as he looked down again.

"Sure there is. All you gotta do is practice, practice, practice. If you do that then I'm sure someday you'll even make a champ like me sweat." Tyson said cheekily as he patted the Timmy's shoulder.

The young boy looked up, clenching his Bey to his chest and his eyes full of hope. "Really? Do you mean it?"

"Of course I do." Tyson confirmed, smiling more.

The confidence and determination returned to Timmy's face and he began to talk excitedly with the other peers around him about how he was going to train hard each and every day to become as good as his idol and become Beyblade World Champion as Tyson turned on his heel, shoving his left hand into his pants pocket while the other gave a thumbs up to his friends as he crossed the gravel and joined them on the bench. "Hey guys." He said as he let out a puff of air.

"That was great Tyson!" Kenny exclaimed as he handed the bean bun bag to the man, offering him one.

"Hey, thanks Chief!" Tyson said as he reach in, grabbing one and pulled it out of the bag.

"Yeah bud that was really great what you did back there. I'm sure that kid is going to remember the advice you gave him for quite some time." Ray said, placing his hands on his hips and smiling to his teammate.

"Well, we all had to start somewhere. So I figure why not get his hopes up, though I don't think that he'll be as good as I am." Tyson said, grinning.

All of them laughed at this as they continued to enjoy the warm bean buns. Finally, they could enjoy the warm summer afternoon without any distractions. Or so they thought.


End file.
